1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for A/D conversion using a delta-sigma modulator.
2. The Prior Art
Many techniques are known in the prior art for A/D conversion. Each of these A/D techniques has advantages which correspond to the application in which the A/D conversion is being performed. Choosing the A/D conversion technique to be used in a particular application can depend on the consideration of at least the speed, accuracy, cost, dynamic range and power requirements of the application. The spectrum of A/D conversion techniques available in the prior art are commonly of two types.
In the first type of A/D technique, the analog input signal is directly compared to a digital reference value. The digital value output from the A/D conversion is equal to the digital reference value which most closely compares to the analog input signal. This category of A/D converters is considered fast, however, to obtain high resolution with A/D techniques in this category is generally expensive or quite difficult. In the second type of A/D technique, the analog input is converted into a quantity that is employed to represent a digital value corresponding to the analog input signal. This second type of A/D technique includes sigma-delta modulation.
A block diagram for an A/D modulator 10 employing a sigma-delta modulation technique is depicted in FIG. 1. In the A/D modulator 10, an analog input signal is oversampled and fed into a summing junction 12 that sums the analog input with a feedback signal formed as the output of the A/D modulator 10. A common implementation of the summing junction 12 is a switched capacitor. By feeding back the output of the A/D modulator 10 into the summing junction 12, the output of the summing junction 12 is kept at a zero average signal value. The output of the summing junction 12, which represents the change in the value of the analog input signal from one sample to the next and which in summation represent a zero average signal value, is fed into an active loop filter 14.
The output of the loop filter is fed into a comparator 16 for comparison with a reference value. When the output value is above the reference value, the output of the A/D modulator 10 is a high logic value, and a high logic value is fed back to the summing junction. When the integrated value is below the reference value, the output of the A/D modulator 10 is a low logic value, and a low logic value is fed back to the summing junction 12. The high and low logic values formed as the bitstream output of the A/D modulator 10 are typically filtered at the output by a digital filter. The discussion of which is beyond the scope of this disclosure.
One of the major advantages associated with the sigma-delta modulation technique is that low resolution components can be used to process the analog input signal, and a high resolution digital output can be extracted because the A/D modulation does not depend on closely matched analog components.
Commonly the active loop filter 14 is implemented as either an active discrete-time loop filter or as a continuous-time loop filter. An example of an active discrete-time loop filter implemented as a simplified switched capacitor integrator 20 is depicted in FIG. 2A. An example of a continuous-time loop filter implemented as a transconductance integrator 40 is illustrated in FIG. 2B.
Turning now to FIG. 2A, the switched capacitor integrator 20 includes first and second switches 22 and 24, commonly implemented with an MOS transistor, an input capacitor 26, and operational amplifier 28 and a feedback capacitor 30. An input to the switched capacitor integrator 20 may be coupled to input capacitor 26 by first switch 22. A value stored on capacitor 26 can then be switched by second switch 24 to the input of an operational amplifier 28. The feedback capacitor 30 is coupled in a feedback loop between the output of the operational amplifier 28 and the input of the operational amplifier 28.
The performance by the switch capacitor integrator 20 to adequately provide high linearity and a fast settling time relies on the characteristics of the operational amplifier 28. The requirements of high linearity and a fast settling time are typically satisfied with an operational amplifier 28 having a high bandwidth that is often greater by several orders than the bandwidth of the input signal, Vin, to the A/D modulator 10. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, that the high bandwidth requirement of the operational amplifier 28 sets the lower boundary for the power consumption required by the A/D modulator 10.
To reduce the power consumption required by the switch capacitor integrator 20 employed in an active discrete-time loop filter approach, the switched capacitor integrator 20 of FIG. 2A is replaced by the simplified transconductance-C integrator 40 of FIG. 2B in a continuous-time loop filter approach.
Turning to FIG. 2B, the transconductance integrator 40 includes an N-channel MOS transistor 42 having a source coupled to ground, a P-channel MOS transistor 44 having a source coupled to Vdd, an operational amplifier 46 and a feedback capacitor 48. In the transconductance integrator 40, an input signal representing the output of the summing junction 12 is coupled to the gate of N-channel MOS transistor 42, and a bias voltage, Vb, is coupled to the gate of a P-channel MOS transistor 44. The drains of N-channel MOS transistor 42 and P-channel MOS transistor 44 forming a common node are coupled to an input of the operational amplifier 46. The feedback capacitor 48 is coupled in a feedback loop between the output of the operational amplifier 46 and the input of the operational amplifier 46.
Although the power consumption of the continuous-time integrator of FIG. 2B is not as great as the power consumption of the discrete-time integrator of FIG. 2A, there are nonlinearities, even in a differential implementation (a single-ended implementation is depicted in FIG. 2A), associated with the continuous-time integrator of FIG. 2B which are greater than the nonlinearities of the discrete-time integrator of FIG. 2A. These nonlinearities increase the harmonic distortion and clock jitter sensitivity of the A/D modulator 10, and degrade the dynamic range of the A/D modulator 10 by mixing the high-frequency quantization noise down to the baseband.
To avoid the problems associated with active loop filter designs typified by the active discrete-time loop filter in FIG. 2A, and the continuous-time loop filter approach of FIG. 2B, the loop filter 14 in the A/D modulator 10 has been implemented by a passive discrete-time loop filter as illustrated in FIG. 2C. The passive discrete-time loop filter of FIG. 2C is implemented as a passive switched capacitor network 50.
The passive switched capacitor network 50 includes input switches 52, 54, and 56, a switched capacitor stage 58 having switches 60, 62, 64, and 66 and capacitors 68, 70 and 72, and a phase margin stage 74 having switches 76 and 78 and capacitors 80 and 82. The input switches 52, 54, and 56 are employed to couple the voltages Vin, Vref, and xe2x88x92Vref, respectively, to a first plate of capacitor 68 in the switched capacitor stage 58. In the switched capacitor stage, the switches 60 and 62 are employed to couple a second plate of capacitor 68 to a ground (GND) reference potential and a first plate of capacitor 70, respectively. The switch 64 is employed to couple the first plate of capacitor 70 to a first plate of capacitor 72. The switch 66 is employed to couple the first plate of capacitor 72 to the comparator 16. The second plates of capacitors 70 and 72 are connected to GND. In the phase margin stage 74, switch 76 is employed to couple the input of the comparator to a first plate of capacitor 80, and switch 78 is employed to couple the first plate of capacitor 80 to a first plate of capacitor 82. The second plates of capacitors 80 and 82 are connected to GND.
The operation of the passive switched capacitor network 50 includes first and second steps which are repeated. In the first step, switches 52, 60, 64 and 76 are closed. As a result, in the switched capacitor stage 58, capacitor 68 is charged to the voltage Vin and the voltage on capacitor 70 is placed on capacitor 72, and in the phase margin stage 74, any charge at the input to the comparator 16 is discharged into the capacitor 80. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that the voltage on capacitor 72 will be essentially the same as the voltage on capacitor 70 when switch 64 is closed, because the size of capacitor 70 is commonly much greater than capacitor 72.
In the second step, either switch 54 or switch 56 is closed and switches 62, 66 and 78 are closed. As a result, in the switched capacitor stage 58, the voltage Vref is either added to or subtracted from the voltage Vin on capacitor 68 depending on whether switch 54 or switch 56 is closed, and as the first and second steps are repeated, capacitor 70 integrates the charge on capacitor 68. Further, the voltage on capacitor 72, representing the integration of charge on capacitor 70 from the previous cycle of first and second steps, is provided to the input of the comparator 16. In the phase margin stage 74, the charge on capacitor 80 is distributed to a much larger capacitor 82.
Though the passive switch capacitor network 50 alleviates some of the problems associated with the active discrete-time loop filter 10 and the active continuous-time loop filter 30 described above, there are certain problems associated with employing a passive switched capacitor network in the A/D modulator 10. One of the disadvantages is that the use of the passive switched capacitor network requires that the comparator 16 be capable of high resolution of the signals at it inputs.
The requirement of high resolution in the comparator 16 becomes even greater as the order of the A/D modulator 10 is increased. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, that the order of the A/D modulator 10 depends upon the number of integrators that are cascaded in the loop filter 14. This is due to the fact that as the order of the A/D modulator increases, the output of the passive switch capacitor network 50 driving the comparator 16 drops quite rapidly. Because the drive drops, and there is no gain in the passive switch capacitor network 50, the comparator resolution 16 must be greater.
Further, although the phase margin stage 74, disclosed in an implementation of a switched capacitor network 50 by Chen et al., xe2x80x9cA 0.25-mW Low-Pass Passive Sigma delta Modulator with Built-In Mixer for a 10-MHz IF Inputxe2x80x9d, IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. 32, No. 6, pp. 774-782, 1998, is employed to improve the phase margin of the modulator 10, the phase margin stage 74 limits the dynamic range of the A/D modulator 10 by contributing thermal noise.
Despite the high resolution required by the switch capacitor network 50, the latency of the comparator 16, defined by the length of time it takes the comparator 16 to settle, must be kept small to maintain the stability of the A/D modulator 10. Because of the latency and resolution requirements imposed by employing a switched capacitor network 50 in the A/D modulator 10, the order of the A/D modulator is typically limited to being no greater than of second order.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a hybrid loop filter includes an integrator having an input and an output wherein the output forms an output of the hybrid loop filter, a plurality of single ended transconductance amplifiers having an input and an output wherein each output of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers is coupled to the input of the integrator, a switched capacitor low pass chain having an input and a plurality of branches wherein each of the plurality of branches is coupled to the input of a separate one of said plurality of transconductance amplifiers, and a feedthrough branch having an input and an output wherein the input is coupled to the input of the switched capacitor low pass chain to form an input of said hybrid loop filter, and the output is coupled to the input of a separate one of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a hybrid loop filter includes an integrator having an input and an output wherein the output forms an output of the hybrid loop filter, a plurality of differential input single ended output transconductance amplifiers having first and second inputs and an output wherein each output of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers is coupled to the input of the integrator, a first switched capacitor low pass chain having an input and a plurality of branches wherein each of the plurality of branches is coupled to the first input of a separate one of said plurality of transconductance amplifiers, a second switched capacitor low pass chain having an input and a plurality of branches wherein each of the plurality of branches is coupled to the second input of a separate one of said plurality of transconductance amplifiers, a first feedthrough branch having an input and an output wherein the input is coupled to the input of the first switched capacitor low pass chain to form a first input of said hybrid loop filter, and the output is coupled to the first input of a separate one of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers, and a second feedthrough branch having an input and an output wherein the input is coupled to the input of the second switched capacitor low pass chain to form a second input of said hybrid loop filter, and the output is coupled to the second input of a separate one of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a hybrid loop filter includes an integrator having first and second inputs and first and second outputs wherein the first and second outputs forms first and second outputs of the hybrid loop filter, a plurality of differential input differential output transconductance amplifiers having first and second inputs and first and second outputs wherein each first output of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers is coupled to the first input of the integrator and each second output of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers is coupled to the second input of the integrator, a first switched capacitor low pass chain having an input and a plurality of branches wherein each of the plurality of branches is coupled to the first input of a separate one of said plurality of transconductance amplifiers, a second switched capacitor low pass chain having an input and a plurality of branches wherein each of the plurality of branches is coupled to the second input of a separate one of said plurality of transconductance amplifiers, a first feedthrough branch having an input and an output wherein the input is coupled to the first input of the first switched capacitor low pass chain to form a first input of said hybrid loop filter, and the output is coupled to the first input of a separate one of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers, and a second feedthrough branch having an input and an output wherein the input is coupled to the input of the second switched capacitor low pass chain to form a second input of said hybrid loop filter, and the output is coupled to the second input of a separate one of the plurality of transconductance amplifiers.